


Shhhhhhhh...

by HiroMyStory



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Humor, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer get up to No Good at the public library.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 11
Kudos: 266





	Shhhhhhhh...

**Author's Note:**

> Belated entry for Fuckruary prompt: Public Sex. It's still February in a few time zones! With very great apologies to all my librarian friends. I know in reality this is No Laughing Matter.
> 
> My very great thanks and gratitude to [Katadactyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katadactyl/pseuds/Katadactyl) and [ObiObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/pseuds/ObliObla) for their beta help on this.

Chloe slid her Charger into the parking space, leaving a gap between her car and the Fiesta that was the only other vehicle in the Patrick Lamont Memorial Branch Library’s visitor lot. A witness they hadn’t been able to get in touch with was supposed to be working on shift today, and she and Lucifer were hoping to catch him for a quick interview. 

Lucifer’s hand fluttered near the small of her back as she climbed the steps toward the entrance. Hardly necessary, but a gesture she secretly appreciated. When they reached the door, his long arm reached around her to grasp the polished silver bar and swung the door out for her. She entered the library with him at her heels.

Lucifer clapped his hands. “Ah, that library smell.”

They passed through the plastic anti-theft gate into a small lobby. A girl with pink hair playing on her phone behind the circulation desk didn’t even look up when they came in.

Chloe beelined for the reference desk down two steps from the entryway. The librarian—a woman Chloe guessed was a decade her senior wearing her brown hair in a bun—tilted her head, taking in Chloe and then giving Lucifer a much longer and more appraising look.

Chloe cleared her throat and presented her badge. “We’re here to talk to Mark Fong.”

“Ah...Mark is out grabbing lunch.” The librarian tapped her phone for the time. “He’ll be back in a little bit. Can I help you with anything?” She pressed her hands on the desk and schooled her features. Whether she was suppressing her interest in Lucifer or the investigation, Chloe wasn’t sure. “I do hope Mark isn’t in trouble.”

“He’s not. We just need to speak to him regarding a pending investigation.” Chloe looked for her name tag, but there was none.

“I’m glad to hear that. Mary, by the way.” She thrust out her hand in greeting. 

Chloe shook it and then rolled her eyes at the attention Lucifer lavished on her hand. 

Mary stood and beckoned them to follow. “We can find a more comfortable place for you to wait. This way, please.”

Chloe followed her to the back of the building. A table and chairs were arranged to the left of the stacks. 

Mary gestured toward a door marked ‘private.’ “Mark’s work area is back there, so you’ll catch him when he comes back. Anyway, I should head back to the desk unless you need anything else from me...” This last question was directed solely to Lucifer.

“No, dear, we’ll be fine waiting here, but we’ll see you on the way out, no doubt.” He grinned even as he shooed her back toward the front.

Chloe gave him _ a look _ when he turned back. 

He shrugged. “Mary seems lovely. Shall we wait for our Mr. Fong?”

She sighed and flopped into one of the chairs. “Suppose so.”

As he folded his long frame onto the too-low chair, designer suit contrasting with the battered furniture that had probably been here since the sixties, he looked wildly out of place. 

“I don’t picture you spending too much time in public libraries.”

He chuckled. “It’s true not many collections hold a candle to mine—and certainly not a branch like this filled mostly with self-help volumes and the latest best-sellers. Still, you wouldn’t believe how much sex takes place in libraries.”

“Lucifer!” She glanced around, but the librarian was long gone.

“Yes, slipping amongst the stacks, hidden away from view, but anybody could come upon you at any time, quite exciting!”

“Risking an arrest for indecent exposure is very exciting, I’m sure.” Nonetheless, Chloe’s mind drifted back, oh, more than twenty years ago to Trace Parker with whom she’d been filming a series of cereal commercials. They’d had the same tutor on set and the same final history project, had gone to the Hollywood branch to work on that project, and somehow in the stacks she’d let him get to second base and…

Lucifer’s voice called her out of the memory. “Are you telling me you’ve never had that fantasy?” He leaned in so they were inches apart, licking his lips provocatively. “Pressed up amongst the books? Holding your breath, listening if anyone else is nearby while your  _ exceptionally _ handsome partner pleasures you?” His voice had fallen into an octave of pure seduction, and damn him she  _ was _ picturing it, the teenage memory, but with Lucifer replacing Trace.

She shook her head, unwilling to give Lucifer the satisfaction of knowing how effective his teasing was. 

Lucifer’s self-satisfied smile said more than enough, though. “Ah, well, you’ve no experience with that, I’m sure...”

Her cheeks flamed.

“Oh ho ho.” His eyes lit with glee as he sat back. “Do tell, Detective.”

She shook her head. “It was a long time ago. I was a kid.”

He tsked. “Nothing wrong with being a kid at heart, Detective.”

“No, I mean I was literally a kid. I had a huge crush on a castmate, and”—if she could flush any redder she was sure she would—“we ended up fooling around in a carrel. It was the first time I…” She glanced around as it occurred to her how unprofessional this conversation was. No one seemed to be around.

“Don’t leave me in suspense,” Lucifer pleaded, leaning into her space again. “First time you  _ what_?”

“First-time-I-let-a-guy-finger-me,” she said in a whispered rush.

“Detective!” he crowed in delight. “In a library! I hardly knew you had it in you! Did the delight of possibly getting caught add to the rush?”

She sighed. The worst part was, he probably really would like to hear all the details. “Seriously, Lucifer, we were fifteen. It was a train wreck and a half, and we  _ did  _ nearly get caught.”

“Satisfying times at least, I hope?”

“We were  _ fifteen_,” she repeated. She didn’t imagine there were a lot of teenage fumblings for angels born fully formed. ’Satisfying’ was rarely the defining adolescent adjective. New, urgent, daring, hormonal... 

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, and she was bracing herself for whatever was about to follow when a dark-haired young man wearing over-ear headphones and a baggy Lakers sweatshirt walked their way with a carryout bag in hand. 

She jumped to her feet, nearly toppling her chair in her eagerness to intercept this distraction. “Mark Fong?” she asked, almost pleading.

“Y-yes?” he answered, pushing the headphones down around his neck.

She proffered her card. “Detective Chloe Decker, LAPD. I wanted to ask about the murder at your apartment complex last Friday.”

He took the card, slipping it into his breast pocket. “I don’t know what to tell you. I didn’t get home until the police were already at the building.”

Chloe frowned. The victim’s nosy neighbor had thought she’d seen Mark reading on the lobby couch the evening of the murder. They’d hoped that he’d seen someone heading in or out of the building. “I see. Did you know Ms. Crutchfield?”

“To talk to in the mailroom is all. We’ve both been in the building for a few years. But I really hadn’t seen her for a few weeks at least.”

Chloe asked after his whereabouts.

His lips pressed into a frown. “I had a presentation in my urban planning class at Glendale Community College until 8:30 and came straight home after. Really, I didn’t see anything unusual that night or before.”

Chloe sighed. She’d check the alibi, but it seemed likely Ms. Busybody had misremembered. Before she could ask anything else, Mark was inching toward the door marked ‘private.’

“Look, if there’s nothing else, I’ve got some new acquisitions I’m supposed to process and barcode in the back...” He gestured toward the door with the hand holding carryout, sending a whiff of fried food their way. 

“And enjoy your meal?” Lucifer snarked.

“Believe me, I can multitask through slapping barcodes and security strips in the books. Look, I didn’t see anything. And I  _ promise _ I’ll call you if I remember anything.” He patted Chloe’s card in his pocket.

Chloe shot Lucifer a quelling look. “Thanks for your time, Mr. Fong. I appreciate that.”

Mark retreated through the beige metal door which swung closed with a heavy click in the quiet library.

“That was a waste of time,” Lucifer noted.

Chloe agreed. “Can’t win ‘em all. Come on. Let’s head back to the station.” She shoved her chair back under the table and took a step toward the entrance.

Lucifer caught her elbow. “Hold on, Detective. We’ve barely been here a moment. No time at all to appreciate this fine civic institution.”

She narrowed her eyes, even as he drew her by the elbow into the stacks.

He stopped her at the far end of the aisle. The smell of books was stronger here, and the quiet deafening. He took a step closer, and she felt the cool metal shelf at her back as one of his hands landed against a shelf next to her head and the other found its place at her hip. He leaned in, ghosting his lips across hers before dipping down to settle below her jaw. His fingers caressed idly from her hip to her waist and back as his lips moved along her neck, hot breath tickling her and sending the beginnings of arousal coursing through her.

“Lucifer...” she tried to scold, but her lip was twitching up. “I’m not making out with you in a public library.”

He pulled back enough to take in her expression. “I should hope not”—his fingers tugged her shirt out of her waistband—“as I daresay we’re going to have to do a bit more if I’m going to erase the memory of that unsatisfying teenage lothario.”

She shivered as she felt his fingers on her bare stomach under her shirt. “That’s, ah, really not necessary.”

“Of course not, darling,” he said into her ear. “ _Necessary_ is rarely the best reason to do anything pleasurable.”

What she might’ve said in response was lost to her as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and her breath caught. His fingers smoothly undid the button of her trousers before she even realized they’d moved there. His other hand dug into her hair, pulling slightly to give his mouth a better angle where it played against her flesh. All she could hear was their breathing, and then the sound of her zipper…

“Wait, wait. Stop.” Her heart was pounding fast. “I can’t get caught doing this in a public place. I’d get in so much trouble, I—” She drew in a steadying breath, grasping the shelf behind her.

His hands stilled, and he let her ear slide from his mouth so he could meet her gaze. “Trust me, darling. I won’t let that happen.” There was an earnest promise in his dark eyes.

Chloe shivered. He was very good at getting away with things, and she didn’t doubt he’d talk and charm them out of any consequences. She didn’t want to rely on his powers or shadiness that way, she really didn’t. But then the thought of him wrapping millennial Mark or prim Mary around his finger sent a shocking thrill of pleasure through her. Besides, there was nobody even in this part of the library, was there? That, and the way he’d been stroking her gently through her underwear was just…

She nodded slightly. 

He grinned. “There’s a dear!” 

Lips found her throat again with renewed vigor, sucking hard enough she suspected he’d leave marks. By contrast, his fingers dancing over the cotton of her underwear, barely tracing her lips and skirting her clit, were light, too light, much, much too light. She couldn’t help the whine, nor the way she shifted her legs apart.

His lips drifted back to her ear, tickling. “Lovely.”

Then, a finger was pushing aside her underwear, the tip teasing her slick entrance even as she squirmed toward it, tossing her head back. When he pressed it inside, she moaned.

He stilled and when her head bobbed down to complain, he pressed a finger to her lips before moving it over his own growing grin. “Shhhhhhh. Quiet, please. We’re in a  _ library_.”

Chloe’s brain clicked to a stop, torn between the desire to curse him and to tell him to get on with finger-fucking her. 

Luckily, he made the decision for her, sliding a second finger inside as his mouth ducked down to the soft spot below her ear. She concentrated on staying quiet, eyes focused on the colorful spines lining the shelves across from her, very,  _ very _ aware of where she was. She thrust involuntarily against his palm, too excited too fast by their transgression, and he steadied her with his free hand at her hip. His fingers massaged deep inside her as his thumb began circling her clit. With a swallowed gasp, she felt herself gush onto his hand, catching herself by surprise. She froze, not because she was ashamed of this response—he’d elicited it enough times before—but because she knew she could be very vocal when she was aroused in this way.

“Mmm,” Lucifer hummed at her ear. “I think you are enjoying this. I bet you never did  _ that _ for your pimply paramour.”

Chloe contained her groan—barely—and whispered, “You  _ really _ need to stop comparing yourself to a teenager from decades ago. Believe me, I’ll never be able to go into a library again without thinking about this.”

“Perfect.” His thumb had never stopped its slow circles, and, to Chloe’s shock, when he pressed a little harder she found he’d been building her toward the edge even when she’d thought she’d been gathering control. “Now you can decide how quiet you want to be when you come,” he teased.

Chloe drew in a ragged breath, biting her lip to keep quiet as he increased the pressure, and she was right on the edge,  _ right _ on the edge. She was going to…she was going to…if he’d only stop teasing and give her a little more, she was going to, ah, just like… A throat cleared, and a voice sounded to Lucifer’s left. 

“Can I help you?” 

Mary. Did she sound suspicious? Panic jolted Chloe back from the edge and blanked her mind.

Before she could react, Lucifer was turning and snapping a book shut. When had he even picked that up?

“…and that’s why Dostoevsky is considered a master of human psychology.” He turned fully toward the librarian, shielding Chloe from view, slick hand hidden behind his back. “Wouldn’t you agree, Mary?”

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. She pressed her hands against her thighs to still their shaking, debating whether she could silently close her pants. Had Mary noticed already? Exactly how noisy had they been? Quiet, she thought, but moans in a silent library…and if this little scene wasn’t suspicious, she didn’t know what was… Chloe’s heart rate was picking up the more she thought about getting caught.

“Uh, yeah, absolutely. Very astute,” Mary stammered. “I just wanted to check on you two. Did you get a chance to talk to Mark?”

“Indeed, yes, he spared us a moment and then popped off to his duties. But then I thought I’d share with my partner this delightful work”—he held up the book—“before we head back to the humdrum grind of police work.”

“Ah. A good choice,” Mary said breathlessly. 

Chloe wasn’t sure if Mary was a fan of Dostoevsky or just caught in Lucifer’s charm.

“Mary, dear, we very much appreciate the help, and we’ll—”

“Actually,” Chloe interrupted, clearing her throat when her voice came out horrifyingly hoarse. “Actually, how long would it take to compile Mark’s work shift hours for, ah, let’s say the last six months?”

“Um. It’ll take me some time to pull out his hours if you don’t want the full staff. Maybe twenty, thirty minutes?”

Chloe continued to speak from behind Lucifer. “Yeah, just Mark’s hours please, if you could, that would be enormously, uh, helpful.” If the Devil wasn’t standing next to her, she’d think he was sitting on her shoulder.

“Uh, yes, of course,” Mary stammered before continuing brightly, “I’ll be up front doing that if you need anything else!”

Chloe kept her eyes closed as she listened to the click-click-click of Mary’s retreating heels. When she opened them, Lucifer was staring at her in wonder.

“You devious, devious little minx.”

She blushed but jutted out her chin. “Someone wasn’t quite done proving he’s better than a fifteen-year-old.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think or [come find me over on Tumblr.](https://hiromystory.tumblr.com)


End file.
